blenderfandomcom-20200222-history
21st Century Fox
Twenty-First Century Fox (stylized as 21st Century Fox) is an American multinational mass media corporation. It was one of two companies formed from the 2013 spin-out of the publishing assets of News Corporation, as founded by Rupert Murdoch in 1979; 21st Century Fox is the legal successor to News Corporation, and primarily deals in the film and television industries. The other company, the "new" News Corporation, holds Murdoch's print interests. Its assets include the Fox Entertainment Group—owners of the 20th Century Fox film studio and Fox television network among other assets, pan-Asian pay channel operator STAR TV, and a stake in European pay TV company Sky plc. Among its holdings are Fox Entertainment Group—owners of the 20th Century Fox film studio and Fox television network among other assets, pan-Asian pay channel operator STAR TV, Italian television provider Sky Italia, and stakes in the television providers BSkyB and Sky Deutschland. 21st Century Fox was the legal successor to News Corporation dealing primarily in the film and television industries. It was the United States' fourth-largest media conglomerate until its acquisition by the Walt Disney Company in 2019. The other company, the present-day News Corporation, holds Murdoch's print interests and other media assets in Australia (both owned by him and his family via a family trust with 39% interest in each). Murdoch was co-executive chairman, while his sons Lachlan Murdoch and James Murdoch were co-executive chairman and CEO, respectively. 21st Century Fox's assets included the Fox Entertainment Group—owners of the 20th Century Fox film studio (the company's partial namesake), the Fox television network, and a majority stake in National Geographic Partners—the commercial media arm of the National Geographic Society, among other assets. It also had significant foreign operations, including the prominent Indian television channel operator Star India. The company ranked No. 109 in the 2018 Fortune 500 list of the largest United States corporations by total revenue.3 On July 27, 2018, 21st Century Fox shareholders agreed to sell the majority of its assets to Disney for $71.3 billion. The sale covered the majority of 21CF's entertainment assets, including 20th Century Fox, FX Networks, and National Geographic Partners among others. Following a bidding war with Fox, Sky plc (a British media group which Fox held a stake in) was acquired separately by Comcast, while Fox's FSN regional sports networks will be sold to third parties to comply with antitrust rulings. The remainder, consisting primarily of the Fox and MyNetworkTV networks, and Fox's national news and sports operations, were spun out into a new company, Fox Corporation, which began trading on March 19, 2019. Disney's acquisition of 21CF was closed on March 20 after which the remaining 21CF's assets were scattered across the divisions of Disney. Gallery 21st Century Fox.png On January 7, 2019, 21st Century Fox filed the registration statement for "New Fox", under the name Fox Corporation, with the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission. In an SEC filing, Fox stated that it did not intend to bid for its former regional sports networks. On March 12, 2019, Disney officially announced that the sale would be completed on March 20, 2019. On March 19, 2019, the spin-off of Fox Corporation from 21st Century Fox was completed in preparation for final consummation of the sale. Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:News Corporation former subsidiaries Category:21st Century Fox Category:Disney acquisitions